Um Conto Sem Fadas
by SweetFirefly
Summary: Era uma vez uma princesa. :Paire, Spoilers Primeira Temporada.:


**Título: **Um Conto Sem Fadas  
**Autora: **Scarlet Girl  
**Classificação: **T.  
**Gênero: **Romance/Angst.  
**Ship: **Peter Petrelli X Claire Bennet (Paire)  
**Spoilers: **Até 1X23, How to Stop an Exploding Man  
**Sumário: **Era uma vez uma princesa.  
**Disclaimer: **Não, eu não possuo Heroes. Se eu possuísse, Claire não seria filha de Nathan Petrelli. E o Sylar já teria comido o cérebro do West e tido um caso com o Mohinder, e... Tá, chega.  
**Aviso: **Essa fic tem incesto entre tio e sobrinha. Não gosta, não leia. 

**N/A: **Minha primeira fic! OO Quis escrever ela numa linguagem bem infantil, como num conto. Espero que gostem!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Um Conto Sem Fadas**

Era uma vez uma princesa.

Ela não tinha um reino, mas tinha uma casa bonita, um pai, uma mãe e um irmão. Seu pai usava óculos e não era seu pai de verdade, mas era o melhor pai que alguém podia ter. E sua mãe e seu irmão não eram realmente sua mãe e seu irmão, mas eram como todas as mães e irmãos deveriam ser. As pessoas admiravam ela e gostavam dela, e a princesa se sentia feliz.

Até que, um dia, a princesa descobriu que não era como as outras pessoas.

Toda vez que a princesa se machucava, a ferida sarava rápido. Rápido demais. Aos poucos, a princesa descobriu que mesmo feridas fatais, que deviam matá-la, se curavam em frações de segundo. E descobriu que era diferente.

A princesa se assustou. Pela primeira vez, ela tinha um segredo, e ela temeu que as pessoas viessem a descobrir aquilo.

Junto com esse poder, porém, veio um amigo. E era um amigo melhor do que qualquer outro que a princesa já tivera. E, quando estava com esse amigo, a princesa acreditava que não poderia ser tão ruim ter segredos, no final das contas. Ela gostava muito desse amigo.

Foi quando a princesa conheceu um príncipe.

O príncipe tinha um sorriso bonito e olhos doces, e disse que tudo ia melhorar. A princesa também conseguiu sorrir, e se sentiu bem.

E teria continuado se sentindo bem se não tivesse encontrado o homem de olhos de terror.

Era um homem estranho, de sorriso mau, de olhos que violentaram a princesa no que havia de mais profundo em sua alma. O homem queria o segredo da princesa. O homem queria a vida da princesa.

A princesa correu o quanto pôde, fugindo das coisas terríveis naqueles olhos, e achava que teria sucumbido ao terror e à escuridão se o sorriso brilhante do príncipe não estivesse ali.

O príncipe a defendeu, mesmo não sabendo se conseguiria. O príncipe lutou com o homem de olhos maus, e, durante a batalha de vida ou morte, os dois caíram da arquibancada do colégio.

O homem de olhos maus foi embora, claudicante, para encontrar um destino que a princesa nem imaginava qual era. E o príncipe ficou deitado lá, estirado, e a princesa temeu pela vida dele, porque ela o amava, o amava como nunca amara ninguém.

Porém, a princesa descobriu que o príncipe podia fazer o que ele fazia, e podia sobreviver.

Pela primeira vez, a princesa se sentiu uma pessoa especial.

E, quando encarou o príncipe pela primeira vez depois da batalha, não pôde conter uma frase: "Você é meu herói".

Mas, então, o mundo da princesa desmoronou.

O pai da princesa tinha um amigo. Esse amigo sabia apagar as lembranças das pessoas. Ele apagou a existência da princesa da mente do melhor amigo dela. Ele apagou todos os vestígios da vida que a princesa tinha, mas concordou em não apagar a princesa, desde que ela guardasse _um segredo._ Desde que ela _mentisse. _

E a princesa se sentiu sozinha pela primeira vez, e aquilo _machucava._

Numa tentativa de recuperar o seu mundo e não dizer mentiras, a princesa tentou encontrar sua mãe de verdade.

Sua mãe de verdade tinha segredos, também, e era uma mulher maravilhosa. E continuaria sendo, se a princesa não perguntasse sobre seu pai de verdade.

O pai de verdade da princesa era hesitante e não queria conhecê-la, e a princesa se magoou quando o descobriu. Sem salvação, novamente sentiu como se seu mundo fosse um mar sem fim, sem um único porto seguro. A lembrança do príncipe flutuando entre tantas outras, com a impossibilidade de alcançá-lo e pedir-lhe para salvá-la.

E, quando ela achava que nada podia ficar pior, o que restava de seu mundo caiu.

Dois homens vieram a sua casa e ameaçaram a sua família, pedindo respostas que só seu pai, que usava óculos, podia dar. Um deles trazia consigo uma tristeza infinita, falta de controle, e um segredo, um segredo que transformou a casa deles em chamas. E, quando a princesa tentou salvar as peças quebradas de sua família, tirando seu pai de dentro da casa que queimava como o inferno, revelou seu segredo a quem não deveria saber.

O pai da princesa era um homem bom, apesar de usar óculos, e era o melhor pai que alguém poderia ter. Quando a princesa estava em perigo, ele sacrificou sua memória e sua saúde para que ela pudesse fugir com o amigo que apagava memórias. E a princesa partiu, com medo de abandonar quem era. Com medo de abandonar a lembrança do príncipe que amava.

Incapaz de deixar tudo para trás, a princesa enganou o homem de lembranças perdidas e fugiu, tentando encontrar o príncipe e recuperar a sensação de segurança que ela tinha em sua presença.

Mas o que ela encontrou foi mais desilusão, e seu mundo desmoronou pela terceira vez.

A princesa encontrou uma senhora na casa do príncipe, e essa senhora conhecia o homem de lembranças perdidas. Essa senhora, de porte de rainha, era mãe do pai de verdade da princesa, e era mãe do príncipe.

O príncipe era tio da princesa.

A princesa caiu sob o peso de quão errado era o amor que ela nutria pelo príncipe, sob a injustiça de que aquele pai que nunca a conhecera era irmão do príncipe, de que ela tinha que enfrentar os dragões e o príncipe não iria salvá-la.

A princesa pensou desesperadamente em desistir.

Até o momento em que o príncipe precisou dela.

Um doutor, que não possuía segredo algum, exceto aquele guardado no mais profundo do seu coração violado pelo homem de olhos de terror, trouxe o príncipe para a casa onde ela estava, e ela sabia que a vida tinha deixado os olhos do príncipe e não queria ver.

Porém, quando ela pensava que não havia mais mundo, o pai de verdade da princesa chegou.

Ele não tinha aquele sorriso hesitante no rosto. O pai de verdade da princesa desmoronara, se quebrara em pedaços quando vira o príncipe morto, porque ele amava também o príncipe. E, quando ele abraçou o cadáver que restara, a princesa sentiu que poderia encarar aquele desafio, e amar seu pai.

A princesa permitiu que o pai a visse, mesmo sabendo que ele não deveria ver, e quis se despedir daquele a quem amara mais que a vida.

O que a princesa não esperava era que, por um toque de suas mãos e um puxão no lugar certo, o príncipe voltasse ao mundo dos vivos.

E os olhos quebrados do pai da princesa se tornaram inteiros de novo, e a princesa viu o sorriso do príncipe. Chorando, ela pensou que tudo voltaria ao normal.

Mas era um final feliz demais para ser verdade.

O príncipe tinha um segredo, também, e esse segredo o faria explodir e matar muitas pessoas. E, apesar da avó e do pai de verdade da princesa desejarem-na fora do país, o príncipe precisava dela perto.

O príncipe precisava que ela o matasse se não houvesse outro jeito.

A princesa não queria que aquele fosse o final do seu conto sem fadas, mas ela faria tudo o que o príncipe pedisse, porque ela o amava, e sabia que aquele era seu dever.

O príncipe e a princesa fugiram, e a princesa reencontrou o pai, que usava óculos, e os dois homens que tinham posto a casa dela abaixo. Um deles ainda possuía aquele segredo, e o príncipe soube qual era o segredo, e quase perdeu o controle dele. Ficou claro para a princesa que ela precisava fazer algo.

A princesa, o príncipe e o homem com um segredo tentaram partir juntos, mas o homem com um segredo era caçado por aquele de olhos de terror, e sua tristeza infinita acabou no instante em que aqueles olhos o violaram e roubaram seu segredo. Nessa hora, o príncipe soube que precisava novamente enfrentar o homem de olhos maus, pelo bem da cidade.

A princesa queria ficar com o príncipe até o fim, mas o príncipe encontrou o pai de verdade dela. O príncipe amava o pai de verdade da princesa, e tentou confiar nele; a princesa temeu que ele amasse tanto que estivesse cego, e temeu perder seu ponto seguro. Com medo, ela fugiu.

Ela teria fugido para sempre se não fosse encontrada pela avó de verdade, e pelo pai de verdade. Eles queriam tirá-la do país. Mas ela não poderia deixar o príncipe à sua própria sorte, e fingir amar uma família que não era mais que ilusões e dor. Sem temer a morte, a princesa partiu de novo.

Ela buscou o príncipe por horas e horas, e temeu que tudo estivesse terminado. Mas lá estava ele, o homem de olhos maus derrotado, e o segredo do homem triste prestes a explodir.

Ela caminhou até ele como se fosse num sonho, e apontou a arma com a mão tremendo. Ela perguntou, sem querer acreditar, se havia outro jeito, e o príncipe disse que não.

Apontou a arma, então, porque ela o amava, ela o amava mais que tudo e era seu dever terminar com aquilo.

Mas então o pai de verdade da princesa chegou, para derrotar os dragões.

Ele disse que havia outro jeito, e tinha algo diferente nos olhos dele que fez a princesa acreditar. E ela sabia que ele amava o príncipe tanto quanto ela, e que, além dela, só ele poderia cumprir o dever.

O pai de verdade da princesa abraçou o príncipe, e voou com ele para longe, porque aquele era o segredo dele.

Os segredos explodiram no céu, e a princesa chorou.

Ela sentiu o abraço do pai, que usava óculos, mas era o melhor pai que alguém podia ter, e ele perguntou a ela se ela queria que o seu mundo voltasse ao lugar.

Sentindo-se quebrada, despedaçada, ela sorriu. Nada voltaria ao lugar, porque ela nunca mais veria o sorriso do príncipe.

Não era um final feliz.

Mas era o final perfeito para seu conto sem fadas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Música que eu ouvi enquanto escrevia: **Apocalypse, Please -- Muse (não, não é uma boa trilha sonora.)

**Agradecimentos: **Ao Muse, por me deixar inspirada; às fics Paire em inglês, que me deram uma base; ao portal Heroes.Wiki, por me ajudar com os resumos dos capítulos, e a Tim Kring, por ter criado Peter e Claire. Ah, e, claro, ao Ricardo Gouveia, por ter me emprestado (sem saber) o título para essa fic, do seu livro "Um Conto Sem Fadas: O Golem do Litoral Norte".


End file.
